If You're Not The One
by GryffindorBabe
Summary: My first attempt, most chapters are based on some of my favorite songs, rated PG for now 'cause i don't know where it'll go. A sad H/G story
1. Default Chapter

A/N~ this is my first FanFic and its mainly based on some really sad songs  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Unfortunately none of these Characters Belong to me.u know the score  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry and Ginny, Ginny and Harry. Hogwarts most favourite couple, well of course Ron and Hermione were popular too but Harry and Ginny were legendary. After getting together during the summer before Harry's sixth year, Ginny's fifth, they had done everything together. Go to Hogsmeade, eat, study (well that's what they told Ron). You would never see one without the other, well except for in lessons. Ginny's brothers were all surprisingly ok with it all, Ron took a bit longer than The other five but then again it was his Best friend and his little sister, no wait, his only sister. Well anyway Ron came round to the idea that if his sister was to fall in love with anyone, Harry was the one, he could trust him (and easily track him down if ever he hurt her)  
  
Dark times were hanging over the wizarding world though. Voldermort was back in power and there was a war to be fort. And both Harry and Ginny knew that as soon as Harry had finished his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he would have to leave to fight in the war. But their relationship would survive. They loved each other. Everybody knew that Harry and Ginny were made for each other, and as long as Harry had Ginny he would try, try to defeat Voldermort, and they knew he would come back to her. After all they had the perfect relationship, which no war could destroy, not even if he was 'The Boy Who Lived'. Not even if he was the one who Voldermort wanted dead the most. 


	2. Chapter one If You're Not The One

Chapter one  
  
Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa in the common room, Ginny was leaning on Harry with his arms wrapped around her. It was a hot evening in early July and most students had gone to hogsmeade, they had decided to take advantage of the nearly empty common room (a few first and second years) to spend some time alone. They treasured every moment they had together nowadays. Harry's Seventh year was drawing to an end and Ginny knew that tonight would be their last night together in a long time, tomorrow he would have to leave her.  
  
And Harry knew what he had to do.  
  
"Gin can we go for a walk please?" Harry whispered  
  
"Harry can we stay here please" she snuggled deeper into Harry's arms, as she did so he let go, causing Ginny to move for the first time in hours "Harry?" she turned to face him looking into his emerald eyes and saw it, "Panic," she thought, "surely not, he's always been so calm in front of me."  
  
"Erm Gin?" Harry waved a hand in front of her eyes, which woke her from her thoughts  
  
"Sorry Babe, Is something wrong?" Ginny asked curiously  
  
Harry must have sensed her curiosity because at that minute his whole body stiffened up he avoided eye contact  
  
"Ginny I think we should go for a walk, after all it's a nice day." Harry was talking to Ginny's lap which she found very worrying  
  
"Erm sure Harry," She agreed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later they were standing apart by the lake still avoiding each others eyes, and for the first time in years there was a awkward silence filling the space between them. They stood like this for what seemed like hours, it could well have been, it seemed like this for Ginny, she kept glancing towards Harry who would look at her awkwardly and then quickly look away  
  
"Harry if there's something you need to tell me then just say it, please." Ginny suddenly said taking Harry by surprise. In fact she took him so much by surprise he just blurted out what he had to say  
  
"Ginny I don't love you anymore!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Before you go all crazy on me, go running back to the castle and tell Ron, who will kick my arse, just hear me out. Please?"  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her close to him, he looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"I don't think we're meant to be Gin, this war will tear us apart and If that happens then maybe I'm not the one." A single tear escaped Ginny's eye and Harry reached up to wipe it away but Ginny moved her face so he wouldn't touch her. "You deserve better Gin, so much better than me. And I just feel that maybe if I did love you then I wouldn't be going tomorrow. I'm really sorry Gin but I can't keep lying to you"  
  
Harry let go of Ginny's hand and took a few steps back but to his surprise she didn't turn away, she just stood there and looked into those deep emerald eyes, which were all blurry from tears and almost trance like she whispered  
  
"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?"  
  
This took Harry by surprise, he walked back up to her still looking into her eyes, she held her hand up and Harry did the same. She pushed their hands together and let her fingers slide through his. Harry didn't understand why she was doing this so he did the same  
  
"If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?"  
  
She had tears running down her face, her eyes still fixed on Harry's. "How is she staying so calm?" Harry thought," Why Have I done this to her?" questions were running through his mind, I can't let her see me cry, I Love her so much"  
  
Ginny let go of Harry's hand, still looking into his eyes, tears now pouring down her face she moved her hand too his chest  
  
"If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"  
  
Ginny finally broke eye contact, she closed her eyes reached up her lips were so close to his, she let them brush his lips so that he could taste the salty tears that had been running down her face. She turned around and started to walk away. Harry now let himself cry.  
  
"What have I done?" He muttered to himself. "Wait Gin." He called running after her but she didn't stop. He caught up with her and grabbed hold of her elbow, they were near the entrance to the castle and the sun was beginning to set, and people were beginning to come back from hogsmeade.  
  
"Ginny I." Ginny held up her hand to stop him  
  
"Sorry Harry," she muttered, "I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?"  
  
Harry embraced her he could feel her heart beat against his chest he could smell the sweetness of her shampoo. And then he heard her mutter "Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"  
  
He let go of her; she looked at him for a second and then turned and ran back up to the tower leaving Harry standing there.  
  
"I never know what the future brings, but I know that this much is true. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with, and I wish that you could be the one I die with. I pray in you're the one I build my home with .I hope I love you all my life" 


End file.
